Killing me Softly
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno. Ambientado en los años 20


_N/A: Universo Alterno. Ambientado en los Años 20._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Killing me softly_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¿Debería comenzar por mi nombre a contar esta historia?_

Tal vez tuviera sentido, pero sí he de ser preciso mi nombre no tiene importancia o al menos no la tuvo desde que coloque mis pasos entre las concurridas mesas del "Umbrella Palace"

Un salón de época que destacaba no sólo por su promesa de mujeres bellas, juego y bebida sino por la más hermosa flor del ponderado magnate de los barrios bajos de todo Raccoon.

Albert Wesker era el dueño absoluto, no sólo de este sino de más de la mitad de salones de tráfico, tugurio y vicio pero por descabellado que suene, no era a él a quien venía a buscar. Cavilando en ello me di lugar en una mesa del frente, todos los demás parecían mucho más cómodos en las mesas del fondo donde los olores a perfumes baratos, colonia y coñac ya me habían comenzado a marear.

Me deshice del saco, lo acomode con modestia sobre el respaldo de la silla y proseguí con el sombrero de ala corta y la bufanda. Una preciosidad albina no se hizo esperar, ataviada con el modelo de temporada que consistía en un vestido corto, recto y adornado en su totalidad por una fina cortina de perlas, meneaba sus caderas al compás de la canción que de momento no era otra más que una suave mezcla de jazz.

El escenario estaba por abrir, eso lo supe porque las luces de mi entorno lentamente comenzaron a cambiar, ordené un whisky en las rocas además del cigarro.

La bonita me dio su nombre, estaba para servirme y no sólo en lo referente a la mesa —sonreí con sorna— hace unos meses habría aceptado su invitación, la de todas de hecho, pero si hoy me encontraba aquí no se debía a promesas hechas. Al menos no de parte de terceros, sino a una propiciada por mi propia lengua. —le dije que encontraría a su hermano— y esta "Mariposa Negra" tenía la desgracia de ser una de las últimas personas que le vio con vida.

Las luces cayeron, el telón se abrió, Sherry colocó mi pedido en la mesa, me regaló una preciosa vista de sus hombros desnudos al momento de encenderme el cigarro y un diminuto beso al terminar la acción.

Color rojo, encantador como demandaba la usanza junto con el maquillaje que no le caía en exceso sino que más bien servía para enfatizar los rasgos que a manera forzada quería hacer notar como de mayor edad, giró en redondo, toda ella y las perlas de su diminuto vestido, la espalda mostraba un generoso escote del que no perdí detalle en cuanto dio la vuelta y no porque estuviera faltando ahora a mis juramentos, sino por una singular marca que la atravesaba desde el punto medio de los omoplatos hasta desaparecer en el nacimiento de los glúteos.

Levanté mi copa a su salud, según se decía por ahí, Albert no tenía por costumbre "castigar a sus muchachas" no obstante no se hacía responsable por lo que los comensales quisieran hacer con el menú.

El interés de mi escrutinio cambio de pronto. Una poderosa voz, elegante, fémina e indudablemente rota por dentro encumbro con apremio en el interior del salón consiguiendo con ello acallar hasta al más inoportuno de los presentes y es que, todas las miradas se concentraban ahora en su silueta menuda y esbelta.

Llevaba un vestido largo, decorado con plumas en la parte baja y piedras preciosas en la alta, los guantes abarcaban hasta la parte superior de los codos, negros, como todo el conjunto en su totalidad, colocó las manos sobre el soporte, acariciando la superficie de arriba a abajo mientras los músicos captaban la idea y se ponían en posición, labios de un rojo mucho más intenso, tez clara, cabellos cortos del mismo color de la noche y apenas visibles bajo el rabillo de su sombrero de campana, cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro, contuve el aliento y casi pude asegurar que no fui el único que lo hizo.

Un sabor amargo me asalto de pronto al tiempo que volvía a tomar aire y comenzaba su canción.

 ** _—Hmmm...Ummm..._**

La letra no me decía nada pero sus movimientos, los rumores de la gente, por el contrario, me lo dijeron todo.

 ** _..._**

 ** _I heard he sang a good song,  
_**

 ** _I heard he had a style,  
_**

 ** _And so I came to see him._**

 ** _..._**

Apretó los puños, un movimiento sutil, apenas insinuado que escaparía a cualquiera pero no a mi. Su respiración era pausada, quizá demasiado pero no tenía que ser un maldito genio para saber que esta encantadora dama ya no pertenecía aquí. Se había entregado a su duelo, a la historia inconexa.

A aquello que todos sabían menos yo.

 **...**

 ** _To listen for a while,_**

 ** _And there he was, this young boy,_**

 ** _A stranger to my eyes._**

 **…**

La primera vez que lo vi, no era esta canción la que entonaban mis labios, era aquella otra que invitaba a la espera y a la entrega, la canción que le dedicaba a todos.

Desde el proxeneta que me desvirgo hasta el mendigo que adornaba las calles, la había enunciado tantas veces que había terminado de perder el significado para mi. Yo, ya no esperaba que algún caballero escuchara mi llanto. Que viniera hasta mi y me tomara de la mano pero entonces...apareció él.

Un extraño a mis ojos, elegantemente ataviado, chaqueta corta, camisa a juego, corbata larga, pantalones rectos, zapatos bicolor, era un maldito magnate enfundado en su mejor traje.

No le di importancia, un cliente más fue lo primero que pensé al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y regresaba a lo mío, desgarré las últimas letras de mi trastornada alma haciendo énfasis en la frase final

 ** _"Llévame contigo a cualquier otro lugar para ser tu felicidad"_**

Saboree el momento, disfrute el deseo. Lo primero que quise, lo último que deseé y mientras abría los ojos con un suave batir de pestañas pude notar cómo es que a un movimiento suyo el salón entero se vació.

Sólo quedamos nosotros, los músicos y mi dueño. El dueño del "Tall Oaks" Derek C. Simmons...

* * *

 **…**

Entre más canturreaba, más aumentaban los murmullos de la gente. Ahora sabía que era a ella a quién venía a buscar y que no sólo había sido "La favorita del diablo" sino que éste tras consumar su pecado simplemente.

La abandonó.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Strumming my pain with his fingers,_**

 ** _Singing my life with his words,_**

 ** _Killing me softly with his song._**

 ** _Killing me softly with his song,_**

 ** _Telling my whole life with his words,_**

 ** _Killing me softly, with his song._**

 ** _…_**

* * *

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Lo mismo que anoche y la noche anterior a esa, señor, por favor, sólo hable co…

Albert cortó la llamada estrujando el aparato como le gustaría hacer con su corazón. Se acomodó sobre el diván, la camisa a medio vestir, la corbata a medio atar, no le dio importancia al momento en que se desprendió de los tirantes, pantalones o el resto de su calzado.

Escuchaba los sonidos de la ducha al otro lado del pasillo. Excella estaba próxima a salir, sus perfumes a flores frescas y especias exóticas las mas de las veces lo hacían desvariar pero esta noche sería diferente.

Lo sabía porque se lo había prometido a ella y peor aún al imbécil de Spencer.

Apuró su trago, media botella de Bourbon parecía lo indicado cuando se trataba de cerrar un trato pero tratándose de continuar su legado —¡maldición!— azoto el vaso de vidrio cortado contra la mesa de noche, tomó el cuello de la licorera y se sirvió otro más. Esto era la consecuencia de sus actos.

Consecuencia de esa maldita vez en que la escuchó entonar con la voz de los ángeles lo que por años enteros había tratado de acallar a su corazón.

 ** _..._**

 ** _I felt all flushed with fever,_**

 ** _Embarrassed by the crowd._**

 ** _I felt he found my letters,_**

 ** _And read each one out loud._**

 ** _I prayed that he would finish,_**

 ** _But he just kept right on._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Un intercambio de miradas se sucedió entonces, ella aún estaba nerviosa por el repentino cierre del salón y yo sonreí por primera vez en días, sonreí para ella que justo ahora se me antojaba mucho más hermosa que las notas que tendió a bien entonar.

Le ofrecí una mano, ella negó con los labios y una inclinación de su rostro, llevaba el cabello mucho más largo de lo que se acostumbra ahora y un vestido corto que si bien, no era del todo inapropiado sí servía para dejar en claro una sola cosa.

Que era una prostituta y era exactamente eso lo que yo había venido a buscar.

—¿Me acompañarías esta noche?

—No es así de sencillo.

—¿Por qué no? Si acabo de convertirme en el principal socio de este lugar.

Los ojos de la vocalista se iluminaron de pronto, su rostro se impregnó de un color rosado que le sentaba a la perfección debido a lo pálido de su piel y lo negro de sus cabellos, movió una mano indecisa en dirección de la mía.

Nuestros tactos se encontraron pese a la tela de los guantes. Nunca supe lo que significó para ella, jamás se lo pregunté pero en cuanto a mi, tener la totalidad de su peso pendiendo de mi mano, tener el poder de consumarla o destrozarla, percibir la fragilidad que sobre el escenario ya nunca daría a notar, era más que lo que ahora podría expresar.

Me vi en sus ojos, se vio en los míos. El gusto nos duró apenas un ínfimo puesto que pronto otra voz se unió a las nuestras.

—Ella no forma parte del trato.

—Dijiste que podía divertirme con todas las ratas que habitan aquí.

—Y lo sostengo, pero ella no vive aquí. Lo hace en mis aposentos privados, metros por debajo de este lugar y si me permites... —la tomó por el brazo con una brutalidad que me pareció excesiva más sin embargo debía conservar la calma.

Negocios antes del placer repetía incesante Spencer, bien. Pondría mi firma en el documento indicado y después mis manos sobre su cuello.

—¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre? —Derek detuvo su carrera con la mujer atrapada de manera incómoda a sus espaldas, me evaluó con la mirada y luego volvió a tirar de ella haciendo que por el impulso una de las cintas de su vestido se soltara, tuve una preciosa vista de su pecho izquierdo pero no era así como quería que pasara —ninguno de los dos de hecho— ella enfureció por completo, comenzó a forcejear contra él, intentó escapar a su agarre, cubrir su cuerpo pero para qué hacerlo si alguien como ella debía estar acostumbrada a dejarse mirar por cualquiera.

Y en efecto, dicha acción no tardó en pasar.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Strumming my pain with his fingers,_**

 ** _Singing my life with his words,_**

 ** _Killing me softly with his song,_**

 ** _Killing me softly with his song,_**

 ** _Telling my whole life with his words,_**

 ** _Killing me softly, with his song._**

 ** _…_**

La mariposa tembló de a poco, toda ella parecía como sí en cualquier momento se pudiera desmayar y quizá lo hiciera.

Los recuerdos son poderosos, más aún cuando hablan de pasión y desamor.

 **…**

* * *

La tela cayó por completo a un movimiento más de su profanador, los músicos enmudecieron, yo contuve el aliento. Derek la mostró como un capataz a un esclavo.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿¡Lo es!? mírala y guarda bien la imagen en tu memoria porque esto es lo único que de ella tendrás.

Y la miré, contrario de mis deseos o educación, hice gala de mis bajos instintos escrutándola sin pudor de la cabeza a los pies.

Era hermosa, indeciblemente hermosa, al igual que mi esposa.

 **…**

* * *

Excella se preparó para su marido, un juego de lencería por demás exquisito que acababa de salir al mercado pues prometía aparte de mandar al infierno los corsés de hueso de ballena, separar el busto y cualquiera que la conociera a ella sabría que no tenía absolutamente nada que disimular a ese respecto. Se lo colocó debajo de la camisola con piernas y decoró las mismas con unas medias color humo, salió del baño con paso seguro, contoneando las caderas y atravesó el umbral.

Albert seguía donde lo había dejado, despatarrado en su diván apurando su trago y a pocos centímetros del teléfono, la frente arrugada, el rostro devastado y por extraño que suene ahora, era exactamente así como prefería verlo.

—¿Vas a venir a la cama? O te la tendré que chupar ahí hasta que se te ponga lo suficientemente dura cómo para que me des a mi hijo

—Nunca quisiste un hijo.

—Y sigo sin quererlo pero sabes muy bien cuales son los motivos.

—Cella...

—¡Escoge un lugar! o te juro por Dios que correré por las calles a gritar…

Albert la silencio con un movimiento brusco, alcanzó su cuello, besó sus labios, burdo, cruel, la abordo por debajo, las manos a los glúteos mientras la levantaba con esa fuerza indómita que sólo él parecía poseer.

Excella forcejeó contra su pecho, aunque se tratara de su mandato, adoraba la sensación de poder y conflicto que existía entre ellos y peor aún entre sus familias. La arrojó sobre la cama, le arrancó las ropas, comenzando por la camisola y después -maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos- pero se tomó un merecido tiempo en disfrutar con la imagen que ofrecía enfundada en esa exótica y por demás costosa prenda.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Asintió pero aún no satisfecho, libero sus turgentes pechos, sopesando su calor y peso.

Una escena similar sucedió en el pasado y quiso asfixiarla utilizándola a ella. Matándola dolorosamente, lentamente. De la manera caótica y enferma que solo los Gionne parecían entender.

* * *

 **...**

 ** _He sang as if he knew me_**

 ** _In all my dark despair._**

 ** _And then he looked right through me_**

 ** _As if I wasn't there._**

 ** _And he just kept on singing,_**

 ** _Singing clear and strong._**

 ** _…_**

Su cuerpo se tambaleó de nuevo, yo estaba dispuesto a saltar de mi mesa y tomarla en brazos pero prontamente recuperó el aliento, coreando el interludio de forma dolorosa y apasionada. Los músicos habían prolongado el compás por lo menos dos octavos de lo acostumbrado y al parecer nadie quería notarlo.

Nadie quería admitir que esa canción no era para ningún otro más que para su amante.

El hombre que la tuvo y sabrá el infierno por qué, la dejó.

 **…**

 ** _Strumming my pain with his fingers,_**

 ** _Singing my life with his words,_**

 **…**

* * *

Albert se entregaba entre maldiciones y memorias porque era cierto que se habían amado.

No esa noche naturalmente.

Esa noche, Derek sólo dejo en claro que era suya. Solo suya y de nadie más, dibujo ante él con sus grotescas manos el cuerpo joven y esbelto de la encantadora Geisha y tal vez eso, se había convertido en el aliciente que necesitaba para retar al demonio y comenzar a buscarla.

 **...**

Al terminar su acto, tras el escenario él la abordaba como un loco. Ella temblaba bajo sus formas, temerosa, frágil —¡Ahh!— cuánto adoraba él su fragilidad e inocencia, pues a sus 22 años sólo por Derek había sido tocada pero él era un amante por demás experto.

En nada comparable con su despreciable profanador.

—¡Nos descubrirá! —sollozaba ella entre jadeos cadenciosos y movimientos excelsos.

—Qué lo haga —respondía él absorto en su belleza, en el cuerpo de la que se decía de todos pero que sólo había probado un lecho roto.

—Te matará…—insistió su flor, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, escondiendo el rubor y lo agitado de su respiración.

—Lo mataré primero —contraataco, separándola de nuevo, acariciando su unión, llenando sus manos con la savia de su sexo, ella soltó otro jadeo más, mordió su cuello y eso a él le encantó.

—¿Y qué pasará si lo sabe tu mujer? —la mirada perdida, la voz cortada— ¿Si lo sabe él y decide atacarla? —oh dulce amor— Te levantas de cenizas y haces enloquecer mi infierno.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por ella…—ultimó con decisión al tiempo que la levantaba y la convertía en su jinete.

—No…—prosiguió aterida, mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de la satisfacción— ese gesto de igualdad, de absolución que requería de él la total rendición. —Tengo que saber por qué haces esto

—¿Por qué lo haces tú?

—¿Te importa? —él asintió mientras invertía la posición de sus cuerpos y besaba su cuello sin piedad— Claro que existía un motivo. Él los tenía de sobra pero necesitaba saber si los tenía ella. Si lo que había planeado para ellos tenía un significado y el mismo iba mas allá de la sola saciedad de sus cuerpos.

 **…**

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estoy aburriendo? -buscó en los ojos de su mujer a la que amaba. No había punto de comparación puesto que los ojos de una reflejaban lo que jamás había advertido en la otra.

Cuando le preguntó por sus afectos, cuando demandó sus motivos.

La respuesta fue una que ofreció a él, pero que escucharon todos.

.

.

.

Se abalanzó de nuevo, tomándola de las caderas y colocándola boca abajo sobre la devastada cama. Cella sonrió al fin satisfecha, él la trabajaba con movimientos rudos y caricias áridas, intentando escapar al recuerdo.

Huir de sus sentimientos porque todo en su mente habría resultado excelso si ella no hubiera pronunciado eso.

 **...**

El salón estaba a rebozar de gente, gracias a la alianza de sus imperios, Wesker y Simmons lograron levantar el ahora llamado "Umbrella Palace" a niveles insospechados, las multitudes llegaban de todos lados para escuchar a la Mariposa que se había convertido en una total sensación, no solo por su interpretación melancólica, sino por su belleza etérea.

Aún tratándose de los alegres 20's el público se decía gustoso de una suave balada y qué mejor si la interpretaba una profana.

 **...**

Cella se dejó devastar pues sabía de sobra que lo estaba perdiendo. No era amor, eso lo tenía más que entendido, sino orgullo. Saber que una cualquiera había logrado alcanzar lo que jamás quiso.

Hasta el momento -claro está- en que lo perdió.

Albert comenzó a apartarse, ella enredó los dedos en torno a los suyos, los condujo a sus senos esas piedrecitas duras que en algún momento de sus vidas se ufanó de adorar, la respuesta fue inmediata, jadeó contra su cuello, apartó su cabello, ella se pegó aún más a él.

No era amor se repetía incesante, más sin embargo seguía sin contestarse

¿Por qué es que a pesar del "esfuerzo" seguía sin obtener una profunda y dolorosa embestida?

 **...**

Tan pronto como tomó su asiento, hace diez noches exactamente, elegantemente vestido como lo hacía siempre, el cigarro en los labios, la copa en la mano, ella centró sus ojos en él -preciosos, transparentes- hizo callar a los músicos y con ello a la gente.

La pieza que interpretó a continuación los dejó a todos perplejos. Nada de piano, saxofón o cuerdas era una pieza A capella.

Una confesión del mas profano e inprofeso amor.

* * *

 ** _…_**

 ** _Killing me softly_**

 **…**

El aire escapó a sus pulmones, el sombrero cayó, al igual que toda ella.

Se quedó sin palabras al tiempo que yo era consiente de que las sombras del mismo habían servido para ocultar el camino de lágrimas que hacía buen rato que surcaban su piel. Desee poder consolarla, poder abrazarla. Desee conocer la historia que todos gritaban y ninguno aprobaba pero en lugar de ello permanecí en mi sitio y es que según decían.

—Al convertirla en su amante también la volvió intocable.

Todos temían las represalias que pudiera tomar Simmons para con ellos o sus aliados de modo que solo apreté los puños mientras la mujer me miraba como si me hablara.

Como si hubiera sido yo en lugar de ese otro y en efecto, sus labios se abrieron para mí, sólo para decir…

 ** _…_**

—Sí…, le dijo que lo amaba, como una niña, como una idiota, la canción que entonó para él no era otra más que una de amor.

 ** _—Te amo, Te amo, Te amo._**

Lo dijo como un juramento, lo dijo como si fuera eterno. Y entonces él…él…

* * *

 ** _…_**

—No puedo hacerlo —Albert se apartó de su esposa y acto seguido se sentó en la cama— Excella se levantó furiosa, comenzó a golpearlo con manos desnudas mientras lágrimas de ira se formaban en sus ojos.

—¡Tú me prometiste esto!

—¡Y tú que el matrimonio sería eterno pero se te olvido!

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Crees que no lo supe?! ¡¿Que no los vi?! Sé que has estado saliendo con William, las mismas noches que la busqué de hecho.

Ten un hijo con él si eso es lo que quieres, lo aceptaré como mío y podrás vitorear a los cuatro vientos que te soy fiel. Que jamás aceptaría a otra porque te tengo a ti, que de entre las perdidas eres la mas baja, pero jamás, escúchalo bien.

Jamás volveremos a dormir juntos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡Cómo te atreves tú! —gritó él levantándose cuan alto era, los ojos refulgiendo con un ardor como nunca antes había visto. Cerró los labios, se envolvió con las sábanas y Albert comenzó a reunir sus ropas.

Volvería al salón, pero no para pedir perdón o explicar sus acciones. Iría a poner una bala en el corazón de Simmons tan pronto volviera de su supuesta gira de negocios.

Iba a recolectar "nuevos talentos" le habló de una Afroamericana y también de una Europea caídas en desgracia por la reciente guerra pero eso a él no le importaba.

Lo despreciaba tanto o más de lo que se despreciaba a sí mismo en este momento, pero ya habría oportunidad de poner en orden los demonios de su alma.

.

.

.

—Alb…—el rubio volvió el rostro. La mirada que le dedicó no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra, pues hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de que él. En sus casi tres años de matrimonio, puede que tal vez sí la hubiera amado, pero ya no.

Rompió en llanto como cuando era niña y su padre le negaba algo. Jamás volvería a tenerlo, poseerlo, —¡No!— lo vio vestirse con la mirada perdida, admiró sus formas herúcleas mientras colocaba con parsimonia y elegancia una prenda a la vez.

Cuando hubo abotonado el último de los gemelos abrió la caja de seguridad que mantenían oculta en la repisa. Tomó su arma, comprobó su estado y después colocó las balas con precisión asesina. Un sudor frío comenzó a carcomerla por dentro ¿Iría a matarla por romper sus votos? ¿Por querer traer un niño a este mundo sólo para atarlo? ¿O por notar hasta ahora, que lo que sentía por él iba más allá del clamor del odio?

—Si no vuelvo esta noche y no sabes más de mi, es porque estoy muerto. Heredarás todas las propiedades, el dinero, tendrás lo que siempre quisiste de mi.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó aterrada por la sola idea de no volver a verse en su mirada. Wesker no se inmutó.

—Si no vuelvo pero escuchas algo. Es que estoy con ella, en cuyo caso puedes ir a buscar a William aunque dudo que te acepte ahora que acaba de obtener el perdón de Anette

—¿Qué? —el rubio sonrió sádicamente y escondió el arma en el interior de su saco. Volvió a mirarla como a una extraña, dio un par de zancadas en dirección suya y de la devastada cama. Depositó un ceremonioso beso en su frente perlada, nada de pasión o amor.

 _—Bonne Nuit, moi belle Gionne._

 **…**

* * *

—Derek…

La mujer se aterró de pronto, los ojos cristalizados, la tez aún más pálida. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos hallando una figura nueva.

Ataviado de negro en su totalidad, una gabardina larga y un traje de corte sencillo cubrían su cuerpo, iba sin sombrero o guantes, no obstante había algo en él que indiscutiblemente llamaba la atención.

Una gema azul como emblema de alguna especie de culto o familia y una barba de candado que de momento, no era lo que se estaba usando.

La destruía con la mirada sin remordimiento alguno y antes de que yo o cualquiera pudiera decir algo, levantó la mano anillada e hizo que sus matones vaciaran el lugar.

La gente huyó despavorida, pude ver como los anfitriones y damas de compañía se escondían a su vez entre pasillos y rincones secretos, la mariposa permaneció en su sitio, la mirada férrea a pesar de tener el rostro hinchado por tanto llorar. Yo rebusqué entre mis ropas, no necesitaba mayor detalle para concluir que éste era el famoso "Líder de la familia" una red de prostitución y tráfico buscada de manera internacional.

Coloqué la mano sobre mi arma pero pronto otra más se posó sobre la mía.

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes. —era mi compañera de trabajo, Helena Harper oportuna como siempre.

—¡¿Es que no viste nada…?!

—Vi más que tú guapo, y si quieres salir de aquí y cumplir tu palabra sugiero que hagamos lo que el resto y la dejemos a su suerte.

—Pero…

—Mi contacto dice que vieron al hermano de tu novia en los muelles hace un par de días, ¿Lo dejarás ir por una ilusión? —sopesé la respuesta una fracción de segundo. Luego volvieron a mi memoria el rojo de sus cabellos, el aguamarina de sus ojos, la delicada curva de sus piernas bajo el rabillo de la falda de satén, las zapatillas de aguja con esa coqueta cinta atada al tobillo.

Solté el arma y dejé que Helena me condujera como si fuéramos amantes en dirección de la salida del lugar.

* * *

 **…**

—¿Es cierto lo que he oído? —demandó saber el verdugo con ese tono severo que las más de las veces la hacía estremecer, pero no más.

Albert se había ido.

Ella confesó su amor y él todo lo que hizo fue levantarse de su asiento y abandonar el lugar.

Ni una palabra o mirada, él y todo lo que representaba en el corazón de ella. La respuesta a su eterno ruego, lo primero que quiso, lo último que deseo. Si de esto se trataba eso de confesar y ser condenado.

Entonces ella, ya no esperaba ningún milagro.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó de nuevo al tiempo que tronaba sus nudillos y humedecía los labios secos. Ella retrocedió mínimamente, ese maldito Coco Channel estaba a tres palmos de mandarla al piso, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y sostener su mirada.

Abrió los labios con desprecio, como siempre lo hacía cuando se postraba ante ella y asintió.

Una descarga de auténtico dolor llegó a su estómago, la golpeo de lleno con el puño cerrado haciéndola soltar el aire y acto seguido la derribó.

Rompieron un par de instrumentos y medio escenario, lastimándose como nunca pues en sus anteriores encuentros siempre era él quien flagelaba y ella la que aceptaba, pero si iba a morir ahora, al menos lo haría llevándoselo a él.

.

.

.

Le arrancó las ropas en desesperado intento por cortar su carne, ese precioso vestido terminó hecho trizas bajo su peso, las plumas cayeron, las perlas rodaron, ella quedó casi desnuda y con marcas de sus dedos entorno al cuello, cintura y pecho.

La tenía acorralada ahora cual animal herido, la respiración agitada, los ojos hinchados, los labios rotos. Derek aprisionó sus brazos de por arriba de la cabeza con una mano y con la otra —la que empuñaba el arma— recorrió su cuerpo.

Comenzó por el cuello, como si con ello pudiera arrancarle la voz aunque quizás si cortaba en el lugar indicado pudiera, bajó con el filo de su daga por el punto medio de sus pechos, cortando la prenda íntima y desvelando la desnudes que ya no era como la recordaba.

Pensó a Wesker retozando con ella, dibujando las formas que bien conocía y una ira indómita se apoderó de su ser. —¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Tocarla a ella?!— Cuando él había sido, desde que la conoció el único hombre en postrarse a sus pies y beber de su sexo.

Bailó con la hoja del arma sobre el vientre de ella. En algún momento de su trastornada mente, había soñado que daría luz a sus hijos, naturalmente eso no podía ser hasta que el negocio se levantara solo y para ello necesitaba socios y por supuesto "talentos" que pudieran cubrir el vacío que dejaría la "Mariposa Negra" tan pronto saliera del escenario.

Y en un primer intento, pensó que Sherry podía cumplir esa tarea, pero eso fue antes de que la estúpida perra se enredara con un militar trastornado que la cortó. —Oh, si lo había visto él— las marcas de su espalda no eran en nada comparables a las que tenía en sus íntimos recovecos y ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto? —¡Ahh, sí, porque le haría lo mismo!— quería ver qué canción entonaba ahora.

¿A quien profesaba amor cuando su cuerpo estuviera surcado, deformado, corrupto, como lo era toda ella en realidad? Afianzó el dominio del arma y pensó en las nuevas. Sheva poseía una belleza única, oculta y exótica. —Si…— ella le ayudaría a olvidar la pérdida.

—Derek…—rogó la mujer paralizada por el terror— él no escuchó, pero ella prestó atención a los nuevos sonidos del rededor, un golpeteo firme de zapatos contra la madera.

—Aléjate de ella y suelta el arma. —su mariposa tembló de la cabeza a los pies y solo así lo supo. —¡Era cierto! Se enamoró de su patético socio y ahora venía en persona a reclamar su cuerpo.

—No… —las cosas no sucederían así. Derek respiró hondo, relajó los músculos pues sabía que el hombre no acudiría a su encuentro de no estar debidamente armado.

Sopesó sus opciones, era bastante probable que muriera ahora pero entonces, se la llevaría con él. Enterró la hoja del metal en su vientre, un corte profundo aunque no tan largo como hubiera querido y es que al unísono de la desgarrada voz de su amada resonó el disparó que acabó con su vida.

 **…**

Albert soltó el arma tan pronto Derek se desplomó contra ella. Su mariposa, su flor.

—¡No…! —corrió en dirección de ellos apartando al proxeneta de manera burda, ella se había desmayado o quizá estuviera…—¡No!— la tomó en brazos, la mujer se desbarató contra sus formas, las piernas colgando, la cabeza hacia atrás cual muñeca, palpó la herida abierta y solo así reaccionó.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo —jade y azul— intentó mover una mano, él la tomó con soltura, presionándola con cuidado y habló.

—Sólo fue un corte, estarás bien. Ella asintió pero estaba agotada, volvió a caer dormida y él la levantó en volandas regresando por donde había entrado. Los matones les abrieron paso, según las leyes urbanas al haber asesinado a su líder ahora era el dueño de todo. Pero no estaba seguro de querer nada más que expiar su alma.

Salió a las calles de la ciudad para ser recibido por un coche que no era el suyo.

—William…—el aludido asintió abriendo la puerta y haciendo espacio para que subieran.

—Cella me llamó, dijo que cometerías una locura.

—Tú…—respondió el rubio destrozando al otro con la mirada, éste igualo el gesto, pero no era el momento de ajustar cuentas, debían llevarla al hospital y entre más pronto lo hicieran mejor.

—Me golpearás cuando se estabilice —Albert asintió entrando al coche con la mujer en brazos, la depositó en el asiento de atrás y Birkin procedió a revisar la herida.

—Si llegamos a tiempo sobrevivirá, ya he dado aviso al hospital —él asintió de nuevo, desviando la mirada en dirección de ella. No le apetecía establecer una charla con el hombre que se había acostado con su esposa los últimos ocho meses. Aunque siendo honestos, tampoco debería ser él quién salvara a la mujer con quien llevaba durmiendo hasta hace unas semanas.

Atravesaron el resto de la ciudad en silencio, el hospital se encontraba pasando los muelles y era precisamente ahí donde otra pareja sostenía otro tipo de conversación.

 ** _…_**

—No me interesan sus motivos o credenciales. Como dije hace diez segundos, alguien me pagó suficiente dinero para que no revelara el destino del barco que tomaron esos dos.

—¿Dos…? —inquirió el detective privado.

—Así es. —respondió el marinero. —El hombre que buscan iba acompañado de una hermosa dama, se les veía bastante contentos, así que dudo que vayan a volver. —el detective maldijo girando en redondo y llevándose las manos a la cabellera.

—Una pregunta más…—insistió su compañera de caderas anchas, pantalón recto, chaleco a juego y una preciosa camisa de vestir que no dejaba a la imaginación una sola cosa de sus abundantes pechos.

—¿Si…?

—¿Quién te pagó para que no dijeras nada?

—Ya se lo dije al otro, si digo su nombre cortarán mi cuello.

—Hazlo y te dejaré ver mis pechos. —el marinero asintió llevándose las manos al mentón, relamió sus labios y dirigió sus ojos a la preciosa gema que llevaba la mujer precisamente en el pecho.

—La "Mariposa Negra" no es que me guste andar de soplón pero la novia de su amigo, trabajaba en el Palace. Ella los ayudó a escapar, ayuda a sus "amigas" siempre que puede pero Simmons, eventualmente las obliga a regresar.

—¡No me interesan tus cuentos, necesito nombres y direcciones! —Harper se inclinó hacia el frente e hizo ademán de abrirse un poco la camisa.

—A la rubia la llamaban "Mi dulce Valentine" y el nombre del barco era el Queen Zenobia. Eso es todo lo que sé, mi amor.

—Con eso basta, es lo que quería nuestro cliente. —el marinero sonrió, esperando su premio pero no contó con que Helena Harper le descargara una buena patada en la entrepierna.

—¡Los hombres como tú me da asco! —declaró al tiempo que le escupía en la cara y se unía a su compañero.

—Tienes que dejar de golpear a toda la gente que interrogamos.

—¿De verdad? Tú tienes que dejar de usarme como último recurso para hacer que los cerdos hablen. —el rubio estuvo de acuerdo.

Aunque justo ahora, le interesaba más, volver a encontrarse con su encantadora y sensual pelirroja.

Un trato es un trato y si encontraba alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hermano, le concedería una cita.

Nada íntimo o especial, café y un panecillo en el lugar de moda frente a la estación de tren.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
